


Where Will This Go | Various x Reader | MLB

by illiterate_soapdish



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Paris (City), Reader-Insert, Romance, Teen Romance, XReader, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterate_soapdish/pseuds/illiterate_soapdish
Summary: Aged up because I want to. All characters are 18(+).-- --(Y/N) Sancoeur is the 17 year old daughter of Nathalie Sancoeur, the assistant of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. What will happen when (Y/N) accidentally finds out her childhood friend Adrien is Chat Noir, falls in love (a lot), and becomes a guardian of Paris, all while trying to pass her college entrance exams? Can she handle all of the stress involved?Find out next time on Miraculous Ladybug! 🐞





	1. The One Where the Chat's Out of the Bag

— 3rd Person POV —

(Y/N) was running through the street of Paris, umbrella gripped tightly in her right hand, her phone in her left. She was flipping through the contacts of her phone, cursing herself internally.

Her mother was not known to be happy when (Y/N) showed up late, but here she was, 15 minutes from the Agreste estate and already 15 minutes late. (Y/N) knew she was going to get an earful from her mother about being 30 minutes late for her dance lesson with her friend Adrien. Though she knew Adrien was probably genuinely relieved to have a break from everything due to her being tardy.

She pressed down on her mother's contact and lifted the rain speckled phone screen to her ear, it rang only once before she heard the seething voice of her mother through the other end of the line.

"What do you think you are doing, (Y/N)?! How can you be late to the last lesson you'll have before you graduate from high school?! Gabriel is very upset with you disrupting Adrien's' schedule." Her voice was icy cold like it usually was whenever it came to her daughter messing things up.

(Y/N) tried to defuse her mother's anger and explain, "Mom, I swear.. I didn't mea—"

"No excuses (Y/N) get here.. NOW." The line died.

Her mother had hung up on her, again. (Y/N) sighed and shoved her phone deep into the pocket of her oversized, yet comfortable, jacket before speeding up even more.

— Time Skip ; 15 minutes —

(Y/N) burst through the doors of the Agreste household, her mother glaring at her from across the foyer before shaking her head and returning to her clipboard. "Get to it, (Y/N)."

"I know mother." Was all she gave in response as she bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She walked to the door of the bedroom she knew belonged to Adrien Agreste, as she reached out for the door handle she heard someone shouting on the other side of the door. It was a muffled sound, but she heard it clearly, 'Plagg, Claws Out!'

_What the hell is a Plagg?_ (Y/N) thought.

Confused by what she heard she pushed the heavy door open and looked around the bedroom, Adrien wasn't there. She knocked on the bathroom door, no reply. She even decided to check the closet, just in case. But Adrien wasn't there either.

(Y/N) walked to the window sighing, she gave the bedroom one more look around before shouting, "Adrien, are you even here?"

At that moment her mother walked into the room, "Of course Adrien is here, where else would he be?"

Shrugging, (Y/N) sat down at the piano and softly fingered the keys to one of the few tunes she knew, "Maybe he went to the kitchen mother, I'll wait here for him to return."

Nathalie nodded her head before leaving the room. (Y/N) took this moment to sigh, leaning into the keys of the piano as if she was melting against them. The piano made an awful sound as the number of keys she was leaning against was pressed down, striking their cords.

"I hate this." (Y/N) mumbled.

— (Y/N) POV —

As long as you could remember, your mother had you following in Adrien's footsteps, when he began piano lessons, you began piano lessons. When he started fencing, you started as well. It was as though your mother was trying her best to turn you into the female version of the boy you had known for so many years now.

And you couldn't hate her more for it.

As your thoughts wandered you saw a flash of black come in through a partly open window, you glanced up confused. Your eyes widened as you saw Chat Noir, his back facing you. You shake your head, gently rubbing your eyes, trying to make sense of why Chat Noir would fly so confidently into the room of your childhood friend.

"Plagg, Claws In."

Your mouth dropped, you would've believed that it hit the floor if you hadn't known from the anatomy class your mother forced you through that it was physically impossible.

There he was. The boy you had known for nearly 10 years, standing in front of you. De-transforming from Chat Noir in front of your very eyes. The wheels in your head clicked, Adrien was Chat. Chat Noir and Ladybug have been saving Paris for.. for.. 5 years! That means...

A soft gasp escaped your lips and as quick as lightning your hand flew to your mouth, covering it. But it was too late, Adrien heard you. His body went rigid as he slowly turned around, his eyes wide in horror at the fact that you were sitting in front of his piano and he knew that you knew that he was Chat Noir.

Your (E/C) eyes met his green ones before his face faltered and an anxious smile appeared on his face. "(Y... Y/N), how..how long have you been here?"

Your eyes didn't stray as a smirk made its way across your features, "long enough."

Adrien's eyes widened in panic before the boy crouched, his hands wrapping around his head as a shriek ran up his throat. "Oh no..," he mumbled.

"Oh yes," you chuckled. Lifting yourself from the piano stool and making your way over to the boy, crouching in front of him before your hand ruffled his hair softly. "So Chat, how'd you pull this one off?"

— 3rd person POV —

The girl grinned as the boy looked up at her, sighing. "(Y/N) you can't tell... not anyone.."

The girls face distorted slightly, in hurt or confusion, Adrien couldn't tell, "Of course I wouldn't tell anyone, Adrien. You wouldn't have even had to have told me that.." As the girl finished her sentence, a small black cat-like creature appeared in front of her face. "I like this girl Adrien~" it purred.

(Y/N) fell back onto her butt, squealing as her arms flailed in front of her. "No, no, a flying roach, get it away..!"

She scuffled back a few feet, stopping when Adrien began to laugh. Her eyes widened as she looked to the boy, the flying 'roach' now perched on his shoulder.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Plagg commented, taking a bite of a cheese cube.

——


	2. The One Where She Questions Things

— 3rd Person POV —

The girl rose a shaking hand, her fingered pointing to the talking creature on Adrien's shoulder. "Wha—.. What is that thing Adrien?" She questioned, he (E/C) eyes finding Adrien's.

"This is Plagg," he comments, raising his hand palm side up and opened. "He's what's called a Kwami." Plagg made his way lazily over to Adrien's hand where he took a seat in his palm.

"And you're a very rude girl," Plagg stated, tossing the rest of the Camembert cheese into his mouth before crossing his arms over his tiny chest. "I'm the reason Adrien here is even able to become Chat Noir in the first place," he boasts proudly, his chest puffing up.

(Y/N) studies the 'kwami' with her eyes before poking him softly. "Not a roach, huh? Are you sure?" She teased, making the small kwami huff before he fluttered away from her touch.

"Rude girl, I don't like her after all Adrien," he squeals as he plops himself back down onto Adrien's shoulder.

(Y/N) chuckled, raising her hand to poke the small kwami gently in the stomach, "I'm just teasing," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you Plagg, I'm (Y/N)." (Y/N) held out a finger in lieu of her hand, for a handshake, seeing as his tiny kwami hands would never fit in her own.

Plagg's eyes glimmered momentarily before he reached out to the girl, shaking her finger, "sure." He mumbled before zipping off to hide behind Adrien's bed.

(Y/N)'s eyes followed the kwami until he disappeared then made their way to Adrien's face. A grin plastered his features. "I feel bad that I'm so happy to have someone know about me being Chat Noir," he commented softly. "But it's also dangerous.. for you I mean."

Adrien's eyes bore into (Y/N)'s (E/C) ones before his head landed in his hands. He groaned.

The girl's hand fell to his shoulder, her other pulled to her chest, "you don't have to worry Adrien, I would never say anything."

Their eyes met again and the boy grinned sheepishly, "I know you wouldn't (Y/N)."

— (Y/N) POV —

You let your hand fall from Adrien's shoulder and notice his eyes boring into your face, making you feel self-conscious. You shook your head and stood, reaching a hand out to him to help him to his feet. "Should we turn on some music so our parents at least believe we're practicing? In the meanwhile, you can tell me more about this kwami thing."

Adrien grasps your hand and pulls himself up before wrapping you in a hug, his face burrowing slightly into your neck. "I knew I could trust you, (Y/N)."

Your eyes widened slightly, you cheeks burning softly from the encounter. You leaned into the embrace just as Adrien started to pull away. Internally sighing, your hands make their way around his arm and you pull him toward the couch centered in the middle of his room. "So tell me where Plagg came from, how did you end up with him?"

— Adrien's POV —

_I really shouldn't be telling any of this to (Y/N)... I need to let Ladybug know that someone found me out... We need to tell Master Fu... But she looks so excited..._ Sighing internally I glanced across the couch at the girl who was beaming at me, my eyes flicker over to where Plagg was hiding as I heard him grumbling. I watched as the kwami made his way over to the two of us again carrying more Camembert cheese.

"Hold up, hold up." Plagg shoved the cheese into his mouth, not bothering to swallow before speaking up again, "He's not allowed to tell you anything!"

The small kwami exclaimed, animatedly waving his arms around before plopping down onto my shoulder, "You aren't allowed to know about aaaany of this, including me! You figured us out but that's all you get! We gotta talk to Master, Adrien, he needs to know what's happened!" The small black cat turned towards me, now frantic.

I nod, acknowledging his comments, "you're right Plagg." I look at my watch. _It's almost 6 pm.._ My eyes coast to Plagg again, "should we go now to talk to him about it? Or should we let Ladybug do it tomorrow?" I glance at (Y/N) again. Oh no, she looks upset... (Y/N) puts on a smile the moment she realizes that I was looking at her again.

"I think we should go now, the sooner the better, he would really want to know as soon as possible." The kwami stated blatantly, I looked down in thought.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who's Master Fu, and what do they have to do with you, Adrien?"

— 3rd Person POV —

(Y/N) was so curious about what the two were talking about that she couldn't stay quiet any longer. Her question seemed to pull Adrien from his thoughts because the boy stood. He looked at Plagg for a split second before they nodded to one another. Adrien then punched his right hand out in front of him, shouting, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

The girl's eyes widened in amazement as the boy in front of her merged together with the small kwami. Plagg disappeared into the ring on Adrien's hand and he was quickly transformed into Chat Noir before her very eyes.

"Whoa... That was... Amazing!" (Y/N) shouted, Adrien quickly covered her mouth with his hands and glances at the door.

"(Y/N), you can't scream like that, there are too many people here watching us..."

Her face turned red as she remembered where she was, "S-sorry Adrien..."

His arm snaked around her waist as she mumbled her apologies. Pulling her into his side he released his staff and they darted out the slightly open window he entered before. He grinned down at the girl in his arms, "it's fine (Y/N)."

A blush crept back onto her features as she felt the boys body pressed against her own so she distracted herself by letting her eyes dance over the scenery of Paris.

"This is absolutely crazy." She mumbled, more to herself than to anyone.

Chat Noir nodded, continuing their way across the rooftops, "I think the same thing every day."

— Time Skip ; Master Fu's Alleyway —

"Wait here for just a minute," Chat Noir said to the girl before running to each end of the alley and looking out. He walked back over to (Y/N) once deciding the coast was clear and held his left hand up, "Plagg, Claws In."

——


	3. The One Where Trust is Gained

— 3rd Person POV —

Adrien de-transformed and looked over to (Y/N), her eyes just as wide as when she watched him become Chat Noir in the first place. "Amazing," (Y/N) said. "I don't think I will ever get over that, or think it's anything less than amazing."

A small smile skipped across the boy's lips before he grabbed (Y/N)'s wrist and started walking toward the front door of the building, "maybe I shouldn't have brought you here but Master needs to know that someone has found out about my Miraculous."

As the two walked up the stairs to the door Plagg laughed and phased through the door, (Y/N) could hear him shouting on the other side of the door at the person that the two keep calling Master. Plagg also yelled at someone else, called Wayzz? (Y/N) glanced over to Adrien, suddenly stricken with worry, her thoughts began to swirl wildly inside of her, _what if this Master of theirs can erase my memory? What if he says I have to die?! No! No... That won't happen... Would it? No of course not, that's absolutely crazy._

(Y/N) looked over to Adrien, who looked just as nervous as she did. She noticed that his hand was hesitating to knock on the door, "Adrien?"

The boy looked down at her, his furrowed brow calming as a smile replaced his focused features, "yeah?"

"Are you... gonna knock?" She questioned.

Adrien laughed, it sounded forced and slightly strangled, "yeah, of course, I am." He didn't sound too sure of himself at that moment. (Y/N) gripped his hand and squeezed it softly before smiling at him.

"I'm fine with whatever happens, Adrien," she commented, replying more to her inner thoughts than to the boy. He smiled again, slightly confused at what the girl meant before knocking on the door.

A muffled response was heard by the two from the other side of the door and they glanced again at one another. Adrien's smile disappearing. "Time to talk to Master."

— Y/N POV —

(Y/N) let out a breath as the door swung open before taking a step inside the building alongside Adrien. You refused to loosen your hold on his hand as the two of you walked through the rooms into the main entrance of the building. You heard Plagg's voice, rambling on asking about the others. _Others?_ You questioned quietly. _I know there were a handful of other, currently active heroes, but how many more others are there?_

Your eyes made their way to Adrien's face once more before the two of you walked through the final doorway. The room was small and centered in the middle of the room, an elderly Chinese man sat with his legs crossed. His arms resting on his knees and his eyes closed as if in meditation. "I've been expecting you Chat Noir." The man stated before raising himself from the floor, "but I was not expecting you to come as well." His eyes opened as he motioned to (Y/N). Your face flushed softly as your head fell.

"I—... I'm sorry..." (Y/N) mumbled softly, somehow feeling embarrassed that you found out about Adrien being Chat Noir.

The elderly Chinese man rested his hand on your forearm, "worry not, my dear. I feel we can trust you." The man pulled away from you and turned, walking to an old phonograph, his hand ran gingerly over the edges of the phonograph before he looked to Adrien. "What does she know?" He asked the boy blankly.

"Um... Jus—..." Adrien glanced at (Y/N) before making eye contact with Master Fu, "Just that I am Chat Noir and that Plagg is the reason that I can transform, Master. Plagg and I agreed that it would be best to bring her here to decide if you thought she should know more than that."

Master Fu turned toward the phonograph once again and pressed the eyes of two dragons encrypted on its side. The dragon's eyes lit up and a panel on the phonograph fell, he then pressed three of the nine buttons that appeared and the phonograph danced open, a wooden box appearing from the center of it. The man grabbed the box and walked back to the center of the room and sat the box and himself down, facing Adrien and (Y/N). He looked up at your face and motioned for you to sit opposite of himself.

You finally released your hold on Adrien's hand and walked forward, taking the seat gestured to you by the old man. Sitting cross-legged with your hands resting on your thighs. "Sir, I—... I told Adrien before, I won't tell anyone, so please don't kill me."

Master Fu's eyes widened and Adrien started laughing behind you. "Kill you? (Y/N) why on Earth did you think he would kill you?" The boy laughed to himself, your face began to burn a scarlet hue. Master Fu cleared his throat, causing Adrien to stop his laughter. Adrien took a seat on the floor to the right or Master Fu, left of you, and remained silent. Plagg lazily made his way to Adrien and rested on his shoulder, watching Master Fu.

Your heart was racing as your eyes bored into Master Fu's silhouette, waiting for him to speak again. The old man took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before raising his eyes to meet yours. "(Y/N) (L/N), I am Wang Fu, keeper, guardian, and protector of the Miraculous'. You have found out the secret of Chat Noir's secret identity and that is something that must be kept hidden from the world until Hawkmoth has been defeated and captured, no one can know of Chat Noir's true identity. Can we entrust that you will be able to keep this secret hidden until that day, or a day comes that we decide otherwise?"

You nod your head, your eyes not straying from Master Fu's. "This secret will go down with me Master Fu." You answered straightforwardly.

Master Fu's eyes traveled to Adrien's face, "do you believe this girl cam be trusted Chat Noir?"

"I do, Master." Adrien glanced over to you, smiling. "She's one of my most trusted friends."

——


	4. The One Where You Figure Things Out

— Y/N POV —

Your eyes met Adrien's, heat rose to your cheeks and a smile forming over your lips, you focused your attention back to Master Fu as he began to speak to you again.

"(Y/N) (L/N), you have gained to trust of the Miraculous holder Chat Noir, as well as the trust of the protector and guardian of the Miraculous'." Master Fu pressed a button on the red and dark wood box he had placed in the center of the 3 earlier and it opened, showing different gem-encrusted pieces of jewelry. Your eyes opened widely, a soft gasp rising in your throat. "I believe that you are worthy of becoming a Hero of Paris, to fight alongside Chat Noir and Ladybug, as well as their other companions. Take a moment to decide upon your Miraculous, choose the one that calls to your heart. For it will become your true companion."

Reaching out, your eyes glide over all of the Miraculous, one by one your eyes flicker to the next piece, you notice the multiple pieces missing. Your eyes move from empty slot to empty slot, in the center, a paw print and ladybug spotted medallion encrusted the two middlemost panels, obviously, the spots where the miraculous of Chat Noir and Ladybug would’ve sat if they were still present in the box. As your eyes roam you notice other empty slots, such as a green slot, a purple, as well as a blue. Your head cocks to the side slightly, your eyes squinting faintly as your fingers brush against the blue velvet fabric that was embellished with peacock feathers. _I know this crest..._

“(Y/N)..?” Adrien questions, he had been watching you, waiting to see which miraculous you would choose, but grew concerned as you began to hesitate.

His voice drew you from your thoughts, you glanced up and smiled, chuckling nervously, “s-sorry, I got distracted.” You mumbled.

You look back to the box, your hand continued hovering over the different miraculous. Your eyes started gleaming as one that called to you more than the others started to pull you in. As your fingers glided over the two black and grey swirling hairpins within the case a blinding white light started shining out. You squint and cover your eyes with your forearm, peeking out as you realize the light dissipates. A small yawn can be heard before you see her, a small black and white kwami. She floats over to you and smiles brightly, "Hello, Master (Y/N). I'm Ziggy, the Goat Miraculous. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The tiny kwami looked around the room, bowing to Master Fu and Wayzz before turning back to you. "I have been awaiting you, Master (Y/N)." The kwami pips, you reach your hand out and the kwami sits comfortably in your palm.

"It is very nice to meet you, Ziggy," you comment, a smile spreading across your face in adoration of how cute the small kwami in your hand is. You look over to Adrien, a smile still plastered over your features and you notice that he is grinning just as wide as you are before you turn to face the kwami again.

She then floats up and rests her tiny hand on your cheek. "As your miraculous, I have the power to transform you, in order to help you for the greater good. You must never tell anyone I exist, except those in this room of course." Ziggy smiles, looking at Plagg and Wayzz before looking to you once more. "When transformed you can use the phrase, Inverse Maxima, to make time flow in reverse for a limited amount of time. You can use it to help you problem-solve if you need extra time. To transform you say, Horns On."

Ziggy positions herself in your palm once again and smiles at you, "do you have any questions, (Y/N)?" Her tiny head tilting to one side.

"No... Wow... Thank you for explaining, Ziggy." You breathe, smiling again at the small kwami in your hand before glancing around the room at the ones watching your interactions.

Adrien pipes up, chuckling softly, "at least your kwami is thorough, Plagg wasn't any help at all." His laughter chimed up a bit louder.

"Hey!" Plagg quipped, "I was just so hungry then, I could've explained better if I had food!" He flopped himself down onto Adrien's shoulder, pouting.

Master Fu cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He glanced at you and smiled, "you will be there to help Chat Noir and Ladybug whenever they need it. You must be on your guard and wary, no one can know your true identity once you begin this journey."

You nod your head before looking into Master Fu's face, "of course, Master."

You looked down at the miraculous in your hand before pulling the top half of your hair up and tieing it atop of your head in a bun with a hair tie, smiling at Ziggy as you fasten the goat miraculous hair clips on either side of it.

—3rd Person POV —

(Y/N) and Adrien walk out into the street of Paris, it's sun had set long ago and a quarter moon was shining lowly in the sky, (Y/N) sighed heavily. She felt as though a weight had been lifted from and lain on her chest at the same time. Not only had she not gotten in trouble for finding out Chat Noir's secret, but she had been bestowed an incredible responsibility that was almost too much to believe. It was as if she could wake up any moment and be told it was all just a dream. She glanced over to Ziggy and Plagg who had taken up residence on Adrien's shoulder and were talking about the different kinds of foods she could eat now that she was no longer in the realm of the miraculous, she smiled softly. Looking up to Adrien's face she noticed the boy had been staring at her, her eyes flickered away before resting back on his face.

"It's incredible," she commented, referring to the boy's life. The life that she would now be intertwined with much more intimately than she would've ever imagined.

"Just wait until you meet the others," he grinned. "Everyone is so amazing when they're out."

(Y/N) nodded, looking back to the small kwami before wrapping her arms around one of Adrien's, she blushed softly but started heading in the direction of the Agreste estate. "Things are going to get crazy aren't they?" She questioned aloud.

The boy nodded, "it always is." He smiled down at (Y/N) before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me, Author.
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this story so far and if I should continue it, I haven't gotten any feedback other than some kudos and I'm really wanting to know more in-depth on what people are thinking about it.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> And thanks for reading!


	5. The One Where Your Mother Complains A Lot

—Adrien's POV —

Looking down at the girl who has her arms wrapped around my upper arm, I nod. “It always is,” I respond before placing a kiss on the top of her head, I feel (Y/N) stiffen slightly.

We take a few more steps toward my house when it registers in my head what I had done. _No, no, no, no, no.... she’s going to think I’m crazy! Why did I do that?_ I scream internally, my cheeks feel like they’re radiating and I know my face is red up to my ears.

“I-... I’m so sorry, (Y/N)..!” I squeal out, I hear Plagg laughing maniacally in my should and shush at him, he crosses his arms huffing.

(Y/N) looks up at me and I can see her face is dusted a pink hue, but maybe it was just the street lamps playing tricks on me. “Don’t... worry about it, -Adrien.” She mumbles softly.

I nod and look away from her face as I feel my face grow hotter, my hand finds it’s way to the back of my head and I ruffle my hair, cringing internally. _What the heck is wrong with me?!_

— time skip ; the Agreste estate —

—3rd Person POV —

Adrien and (Y/N) walk up to the gates of the Agreste estate, they look at each other, the pairs cheeks heating up faintly in remembrance of the interaction the had previously before looking at their Kwami.

(Y/N) watches Adrien as he pulls his over-shirt open slightly. “Plagg, time to hide.”

She looks down at her clothes, noticing she didn’t bring her bag or her jacket so Ziggy had nowhere to hide. She glances as Adrien for help before she feels something squirming against the back of her neck beneath her (H/L) (H/C) hair.

“I can hide here, (Y/N)!” (Y/N) hears the small Kwami comment from under her hair.

(Y/N) begins giggling, her hands laying flat over Ziggy’s tiny body, “don’t move around so much Ziggy, that tickles like crazy.”

Adrien darts his eyes away from the girl's face and to the gates, his face flushed softly. He thought she was really cute whenever she smiled, but her laugh was on another level. The boy shook his head, he heard Plagg chuckle from beneath his shirt and softy flicked at the small bulge hiding there. _Such a pest_, the boy sighed internally before glancing at the girl next to him again.

“Are you two ready to head inside?” He questions, watching (Y/N) struggle to not start laughing again. The girl snorts in laughter once again before composing herself, her hand covering her mouth.

“Y-.. yeah I’m ready, Adrien,” the girl responds before brushing her hair behind her ear. “Remember Ziggy, stay as still as you can.” (Y/N) looks up at Adrien before nodding. “I’m ready to get yelled at by my mother now.” The girl says in a snide manner.

The boy nods, “well if it helps, my father will yell at me too.” He comments as he presses the doorbell which causes a camera to spring from the wall.

(Y/N) hears it immediately, her mother’s voice ringing from the speaker, complaining about her causing more stress to Gabriel Agreste. The girl sighs and looks at Adrien as the gates slide open, she grabs his hand, ignoring her mother’s shrill, whining voice as she pulls him through the gates, “next time we’re swinging back in through the window.”

—(Y/N)'s POV —

You had to listen to your mother yell at you nearly the entire drive to your house, not that it was actually all that far from the Agreste Estate seeing that your mother uprooted your life to move just a few blocks away from it shortly after Adrien's mom—...

You sighed, resting your elbow against the ledge of the window, your chin resting in your palm. "I swear mother, we just went for a brief walk to cool down after we finished our lesson." You were always able to come up with the best lies, but it doesn't really matter if your mother just absolutely doesn't care.

Nathalie bickered on but you just drowned it out. The car slowed down, your eyes danced over the sidewalks and trees as it slowed. You saw a boy with black hair with tips that were a bright vivid blue, waiting at the crosswalk. He had a guitar case strapped to his back and was wearing clothes that looked more comfortable than anything that you had in your wardrobe. An umbrella hung from the strap of his guitar case, swinging faintly. His eyes locked with yours as your mother's car came to a stop at the red light. You glanced away, your eyes traveling around, trying to land on anything but him. But they fail. Of course.

Stopped at the light now, you could see just how attractive the boy was, his features soft and boyish, but manly at the same time. You knew he must've been a couple of years older than yourself, but didn't put much thought into it. The bi-colored haired boy flashed a smile at you and your cheeks flushed softly. He turned his head toward the crosswalk sign as it rang for pedestrian crossing. _He’s cute..._

As your mother slowly pulled away from the stoplight, your body turned, trying to grasp another glance of the bi-colored haired boy. He noticed you turn and waved. It was brief, but he definitely waved.

—Luka's POV —

Waiting at the crosswalk, it felt like there were eyes glued to me. It felt weird but not totally uncomfortable. I looked over at the car closest to the stoplight.

_Ah... So it was her._ I saw a girl in the front seat of the car, her eyes traveling around after she noticed I caught her staring at me. _Cute. She isn't bad either._

Her eyes flickered back to me and our eyes met. I smiled. No harm. Right?

I readjust the case on my back and look away from the girl in the car as I hear the crosswalk notice begin to chime. Crossing the street, I can't help but chuckle to myself. To think that people so boldly stare at people out their car windows is such a funny thing. But I don't mind, I guess, especially when they're that cute.

After crossing the street I take a right, heading toward the stairs that lead to the river. I can hear the cars at the stoplight start to pull away. _That was an awfully short red light..._ I shrug.

I look up and see the car with the girl in it pass by, the entertaining part was the fact that I could see her turn her entire body around. Her eyes making a bee-line to my face made me grin. I waved at her disappearing vehicle, just once, before turning towards the stairs. A small voice escaping from my jacket pocket stopped me on the stairs, "do you know that girl, Massster?" Sass peeked his small head out of my pocket and I shook my head before continuing down the stairs. "Not at all, Sass."

——


	6. The One Where You Meet Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend they don't light the Eiffel Tower at night because I don't want to rewrite the end of this. :)

— Nathalie’s POV —

“I don’t understand why you consistently undermine Gabriel, (Y/N). You understand full well he doesn’t wish for Adrien to be running around the streets of Paris, let alone during the night.” I shut the car off and turn to my daughter staring her down, my eyes pleading her to understand my side, Gabriel’s side. “He’s known worldwide for modeling and fencing—, and you know that—, so, why on earth would you drag him out through the streets of Paris for something as meaningless as—, as a walk?!”

_I can see (Y/N)’s body is rigid, I can see that she’s tense. But she needs to learn. She has to understand. I can’t be there for Gabriel if she won’t listen to us. She has to obey. Especially if she’s going to take over being Mayura when it’s too much strain on me one day._ My eyes flicker to her hands. _She’s fidgeting... again._ I sigh and rub my temple between my eyes.

“Just... listen to me from now one, (Y/N)...” I look at her again before grasping the door handle, pulling it and pushing the door open.

I hear her mumble in a small voice as I step out of the car. “Yes, mother.”

— (Y/N)’s POV —

You close the door to your bedroom, wishing you had the guts to slam it, but knowing your mother would just have it removed from its hinges if you had. You knew from experience. Ziggy flies out from under your hair and stretches her tiny body out, making a cute, little squealing noise as she does so. It causes you to giggle for the first time since you and Adrien had stepped up to his gates.

“Welcome to my room, Ziggy,” you gesture around yourself, spinning slowly. ‘It’s not much though.” You smile watching the Kwami zip around the room, taking in all the different colors and smells.

“It’s much different than the Miracle Box,” she exclaims, picking up some of the hair ribbons at your vanity before moving onto the bed and bouncing on the pillows. Her actions cause you to giggle before you sit in your desk chair. You pull your knees up to your chest and sigh, resting your forehead against them.

Ziggy flies over to you, she places her tiny hands on the back of one of your own. “(Y/N)...?” She questions. “Is it what your mother said in the car?”

You nod slightly, a shaky breath escaping your body before you look up at Ziggy's tiny form. “Yeah... she can be a total pain sometimes,” you reply, chuckling. She nods but she knows it isn’t anything to be laughing about. She pats your hand knowingly, though you know she doesn’t understand.

“Ziggy?” You question, watching the Kwami.

“Yes, (Y/N)?” The tiny being head tilts to one side.

“Could we maybe..” your eyes drift to the window.

“Oh, yes, (Y/N),” Ziggy exclaims, excitedly.

A grin spreads across your face as you hug the tiny Kwami to your cheek softly, “alright, Ziggy, Horns On!”

— 3rd Person POV —

It feels as though time has slowed down, a shot of light shoots from the Horn Pins signaling Ziggy to merge with the Miraculous. As she jumps into the air with a twirl, she shoots right for its light. (Y/N)'s hands cover the pins then slide over her head towards her face, her (h/l) (h/c) hair changing from its normal style to two braids that intertwine together to create one braid, half-way down her back that continues in length well past her thighs. Her hands continue down over her eyes before sliding toward her ears, revealing a black mask with half of a single white patch on the upper center portion of it. (Y/N)'s right-hand taps her hip, a black pouch appearing suddenly, a white suit begins spreading over her body from shoulders to toes. Black patches appearing over her elbows, on her hips and on her knees spreading down to her feet. A knee-length, black, transparent piece of cloth appears, wrapping around her backside from one hip to the other, attached to buttons that rest near her hips. She spins around, her right hand moving back to her face before tapping the center of her forehead. Two horns sprout above her eyebrows before she opens her eyes, her left-hand now rested at her hip as her right is reached out in front of her in a pose.

(Y/N) shakes her head slightly before looking down at herself, turning her hands over and over again before looking up into the full-length mirror pegged to her wall. Her eyes are widened as they travel all over the reflective tool, trying to grasp that the person she is seeing is still herself.

"Wow, Ziggy," is all that can be heard throughout the teenagers' room before a flash of black and white flitters out the half-open window.

— (Y/N)’s POV —

Jumping through the air it feels as though you can breathe again for the first time since your father died. Your jumps are inhumane, taking four and five buildings in a single bound. It almost makes sense when you thought about it for the short time you did, seeing as mountain goats can jump relatively far themselves, but you shrug the thoughts from your mind, letting the wind blow past you, through your hair, over your skin, well what skin was showing anyway.

— Timeskip ; Unknown —

You found yourself halfway up the Eiffel Tower by the time your brain had processed how far you had gone from home so you sat there, looking out at the street lamp lights over the city that you had grown up in. You rested your arms against the railing, one of your feet half-way wrapped around the other so your weight was distributed unevenly. Smiling out at the city, you closed your eyes.

A voice jolts you from your tranquility, causing you to jump slightly. "Maybe you shouldn't daydream when you're in a hero costume, that can be dangerous around here." You turn quickly toward the voice or at least the direction you thought it was coming from and squinted your eyes. Because even though there were lights lighting the alleyways of the city, the tower you were now standing on was very poorly lit.

"Who's there?" You whisper-shout. Your eyes darting around like crazy looking for the owner of the mysterious voice.

You hear footsteps on the metal of the floor beneath your feet, you can feel the vibrations. Straining your eyes, you see a silhouette start to form almost directly in front of you, moving closer to you with every step they take. Your body on edge.

Your body relaxes slightly when you see a familiar hero-suited figure appearing through the dark, you had seen this boy before, he unknowingly helped you once during an Akuma attack. The different hues of green that had appeared looked darker in the shadows of the Eiffel Tower, making it hard for your eyes to adjust. You knew of this superhero. Viperion. He helps Ladybug and Chat when they need it, so the fact that he's here currently means something is either about to happen or it already had.

"I'm doing fine, thanks," you comment with a smile.

"I haven't seen you before," he remarks. "Nice suit." A grin falls over his feature.

Scoffing internally, you grip the rail behind you and hoist yourself up, "thanks." You retort before flipping backward over the rail. _Annoying._

You run off to find Chat Noir.

——


	7. The One Where There’s a Flashback

— Flashback ; Luka Couffaine’s bedroom —

— Luka’s P.O.V. —

Sitting cross-legged on my bed, my eyes closed, fingers played over the strings of my guitar. A new melody was being emitted into the small space of the bedroom. A smile crept over my face as I start getting into it but a small soft voice drags me out of my subconscious.

“Massster, a new Kwami has been claimed from the Miracle Boxxx.” I glanced up at the Kwami sitting on my nightstand, he had a half-eaten biscuit cracker in his hands.

“Yeah? Can you tell which one Sass?” I asked before going back to my guitar, my eyes drifting closed again.

What I didn’t see was the small Kwami Sass float over to the window, staring out. Sass hummed in response to my question, causing me to look up again. I looked around the room until my eyes found him and I noticed a strange look on his face that I hadn’t seen on his tiny features before.

Being with Sass full time for the past two years, I felt like I’d come to know him well enough to pick up on all of his reactions and feelings, and not being able to place the look he had on his face right now, felt strange. I thought I knew pretty much everything about him by now, but the look on his face looked almost... Homesick... No, that’s not exactly right... Heartbroken, maybe, or lonely...

My phone pinged on the nightstand table next to my bed, glancing over at the screen I saw four words flash across it.

**[ Marinette : Akuma, Eiffel Tower ]**

I don’t have time to ask Sass about what might be on his mind right now, but I made a mental note to talk to him about when we returned home, “Sass, we gotta go, Ladybug needs us.”

The tiny Kwami turned towards me before nodding. “Of courssse, Massster.”

“Sass, Scales Slither!”

— 3rd Person P.O.V. —

As soon as Luka transformed a weird pull had his feet going full speed toward something. He knew he needed to be at the Eiffel Tower to help Ladybug and luckily enough he was headed in that direction but the reason he was headed in that direction, wasn’t necessarily to help Ladybug. He just got this gut feeling that he had to be somewhere as soon as possible.

Climbing up the Eiffel Tower on all fours came easily by now, moving as gracefully as a snake Luka was able to get to his destination with ease. The boy stopped, he stared across the open space of the deck at a figure that was facing away from him. Her (h/c) braided hair reaching just below the back of her knees. Luka momentarily wondered if that was really _her_ hair or a side effect of merging with her Kwami before deciding he didn’t really care at this moment. He watched her for a minute, seeing her tilt her head back into the night air. Luka noticed he was able to see her face slightly and he felt something lurch in his chest. He could see that her eyes were closed in a sense of bliss.

The bi-color haired boy took a few silent steps forward, towards her, before hesitantly commenting, “Maybe you shouldn't daydream when you're in a hero costume, that can be dangerous around here."

— Luka’s P.O.V. —

I can see the girl turn quickly towards me. Probably more toward my voice or at least the direction she thought it was coming from since it was quite dark where I’m standing, almost fully across the deck from her, and no _normal_ person could really ever see me over here. I saw her squint her eyes and I fought to hold back a chuckle.

"Who's there?" The girl whisper-shouts in my direction, causing me to grin again. My closed fist moved up to cover my mouth slightly, almost like a barrier, holding in what laughs wanted to escape. I dropped my hand to my side and clear my throat softly before I took a few more steps forward.

My footsteps ring quietly on the metal of the floor beneath our feet. As the light starts to illuminate my body faintly, it looks like her shoulders soften, her edge fading away. Causing me to wonder what changed in her mind that suddenly threw her off guard.

I stare at her face, noticing her soft features. _What is this weird feeling? It feels like I know this girl, but I know that I don’t know her..._ My thoughts are swirling. _Do these emotions... belong to Sass?_ A strong pull from deep down urging me to step closer still.

The girl's face faltered slightly, I’m obviously not who she hoped I would be, but I’m glad I ran into her none-the-less. "I'm doing fine, thanks," the girl in from of me chimed with a smile. Forced, strained, uninterested. A hot pang shoots through my chest. A weird feeling that I wasn’t sure how to place.

"I haven't seen you before," I state, re-evaluating and reorganizing my thoughts and feelings. "Nice suit." A grin falls over my face before I take another step towards her.

I watch her hands search for the rail behind her before she grips onto it and hoist herself up so her feet are hovering off the ground, "thanks."

That was all she said before flipping backward over the rail. I rush forward and stare down at her falling form. My breath catches in my throat in fear and anticipation as I watch her spread her arms out. A smile spreading across my face. _Wow._

— (Y/N)’s P.O.V. —

Falling. You spread your arms out to your sides letting the wind flow around you before you flip your body around and land on one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower. Taking the chance to glance up from where you fell you see Viperion leaning against the railing from which you fell. You scoffed at the grin on his face.

“Nice landing,” He shouts softly, looking down at your figure. You just shake your head.

A loud explosion forced you to turn away from the boy, your eyes widening as you see a large creature.

_Is that... a giant stuffed rabbit?_ You question your vision and rub your eyes before looking back up at the being again. _Yeah... it’s a rabbit._ You sigh internally.

A voice piped up next to you, jostling you from your thoughts and causing you to jump to the side, “Mayura released another Amok.”

You stared up at the boy's masked face, he was staring out toward the Amok but you notice the different shades of teals on the mask brought out the soft hues of greens in his eyes. His feature soft and boyish still but you can see the manliness trying to come through. Blushing faintly, you shake your head then glance back at the Amok Rabbit. An unsteady breath leaving you.

“Let’s go, new girl.” Was all he said before he took off running towards the creature.

You took off running after Viperion, not because he told you to or anything, but because he too was headed in the direction of the Amok. And more so because you knew that if there was an Amok there, Chat Noir would be there too.


	8. The One Where Things Pan Out

— (Y/N)’s P.O.V. —

You ran as quickly as your feet could carry you, your (e/c) eyes glued to the area of the city where you saw the Amok. Watching the creature as it dipped around buildings to cause even further damage. A huff of air left you. Not seeing the Amok use its power yet started to intimidate you, not knowing how you would be able to help Ladybug and Chat Noir on your first night out as a hero was starting to get to you.

That’s when you saw it, the Amok Rabbit popped out from behind a building long enough to use its powers. Ladybug darted at the Amok’s head and as she did the Amok reared its head back and a hypersonic screech poured from its mouth. The spotted superheroes hands shot over her ears, a pained look shooting across her face. A pang of anxiety poured through your chest causing you to hesitate and stop just blocks away from the Amok. Your eyes widen slightly in fear, dancing their way over the Amoks form. You notice a small girl standing inside of the mouth on the head of the Amok, her exaggerated costume proving to you that she had been akumatized and was the owner of the Amok Rabbit. 

Viperion glanced over his shoulder toward you, noticing your hesitation. His head turned back to the Amok before looking back to you again. He places his hand gingerly on your shoulder and looks into your face. “Come on, New Girl. it’ll be fine.” He removed his hand before he started running again, heading toward Ladybug and the Rabbit. “You’ll do great,” he shouted over his shoulder.

Your eyes followed the boy in the green suit, heat rising to your cheeks at the sudden encouragement that he gave. Inhaling, your eyes travel up to the Amok once more before you nod. Determination the only thing flashing through your thoughts. Your feet started flying across the streets once more as you propel your body forward, it almost felt like you were being pulled forward by something you couldn’t explain.

Stopping about 15 feet away from the Amok you hear a voice screaming out. Ladybug. Your eyes find her as she smacks back first into a wall before sliding down it. Chat Noir quickly making his way to her side before helping her up, Viperion rushing forward to put himself between the Amok and the superhero duo. He pulls out his miniature harp and starts strumming it, the Amok falters, as if the sound from the harp is causing it to fall asleep.

You take the Amoks hesitancy as a queue to rush toward it. Landing on the Amoks shoulder you kick the entry point, trying to force your way inside to no avail. Another kick proving that the entry point isn’t going to give. You jump toward the opening at the mouth, hoping to force your way inside but as the akumatized child inside sees you she presses a button causing an armor to encase the Amok. A barred gate appearing within the mouth to keep everyone, especially you, out. The actions of the child cause you to sigh heavily in frustration. You knew you just made things worse for everyone involved. The Rabbit swings an arm towards you and catches you off guard, throwing you off balance which causes you to plummet 80 feet to the ground. A shrill scream floods the area, stopping with a throaty gasp as you realize you are cradled in someone’s arms. Your (e/c) eyes meet a pair of green cat-like ones causing your cheeks to flush.

“A—... C-Chat Noir...” You stumble over the name of the black-clad superhero, a cheeky grin plastered across his face.

”And you are?” The cat winked at you, signaling your hero name. But the thing was you hadn’t thought of one yet, so you fumbled over your words, making no sense until it hit you.

Your eyes meet Chat Noir’s with confidence, “my name is Le Sauteur (pronounced similar to soi-tour/meaning: The Jumper)” Hopping out of Chat Noir’s arms as Ladybug strolls up to the two of you, her right hand wrapped around her waist. You feel pricks on the back of your neck, you felt like you were being watched and it caused you to turn. Your eyes met those of Viperion, a look on his face that you couldn’t quite place. Anger, maybe? _But why would he be mad?_

Ladybug’s voice causes you to turn and look back at the superhero duo in front of you. “You’re not cheating on me are you kitty?” It was a playful comment but it made something twang in your chest nonetheless.

”I would never, Bugaboo.” Chat Noir almost purred, responding without hesitation. You could only gather that this ‘flirtation’ that they were playing at was an ongoing shtick that they did, and from what you had seen online in the past, it wasn’t going anywhere but that still didn’t make you question it any less.

You sigh and shake your head before looking at Ladybug, “I’m going to try to take it down, do your thing Ladybug.” A quick smile was all you left her with before jumping high into the air, your body contorting as your feet lift above your head in a backflip. You hear the strum of Viperion’s harp as if he knew that was his queue to begin playing. You clench your jaw as your feet meet with the Rabbits chest then use it as a launchpad, thrusting yourself backward off the Rabbits chest. The motion causes the Amok to wobble back, starting to fall backward. You fall back as well watching the Amok as it gets thrown off balance, Ladybug wrapping her yo-yo string around its legs and pulling hard, causing the Amok to hit the ground. You find yourself again in someone’s arms, but looking up you find it to me the green-clad hero Viperion.

(E/C) eyes locked on to cool green ones and it wasn’t until you heard Chat Noir shout, ‘Cataclysm!’ that your eyes pulled away and moved to the direction of the Amok. You watched the Amok fall as you pulled yourself out of Viperion’s arms to stand on your own two feet again. Your eyes follow the small purple feather that begins to drift through the air once the Rabbit’s chest has split in half due to the effects of Chat Noir’s attack.

A small girl in an overdone rabbit dress and ears can be seen screaming nearby the Amok’s head, telling it to get up. Ladybug walks up behind the girl and pulls a rabbit-eared headband off of her head before snapping it in half. You notice a purple butterfly begin fluttering out of and away from the headband. Ladybug twirls her to-yo before calling out, ‘No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma.’ Her yo-yo sucks in the butterfly, as well as the feather, and upon release, she gives a gentle wave and a chuckle, ‘bye-bye little butterfly.’

Chat Noir moves to her side grinning, ‘Pound it!’ They both say as their fists bump into the others before you hear the beeping. Ladybug and Chat Noir glance at one another and then to you and Viperion, they give a slight wave before disappearing into the night. Leaving you standing there with Viperion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update :(


End file.
